These investigations will begin to examine alternate fuel utilization by the brain under steady state conditions of normoglycemia, hypoglycemia, and hyperglycemia. New methodology utilizing stable isotope turnover in the brain will be employed to quantitate rates of substrate production and utilization rather than being limited to simple cross-brain concentration differences.